


𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐨 𝐠𝐨𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐧.

by quinn404



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anyways, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, fundywastaken, i simply refuse to list 30+ people, i'm not listing everyone - Freeform, lowercase on purpose, slow updates sorry, tag yourself i want a friendship like fundy ranboo and niki, trans fundy because um yuh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn404/pseuds/quinn404
Summary: i suck at summaries um 🏃♂️🏃♀️ just me writting a fluffy but angsty fwt fic y'know,, the chapters are the numbers in dutch btw :))
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy
Kudos: 19





	𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐨 𝐠𝐨𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐧.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new coffee shop is discovered.

the light snores left the lips of a young man, the sound bouncing off the said man's bedroom walls. his chest heaved up and down just as lightly, ginger curls of hair covering his closed eyelids. the sun had barely rosen at all, colors of red and orange decorating the morning sky beautifully. everything was peaceful and quiet. until of course it wasn't. because in tranquility, there is always chaos. there would always be noise of some kind, regardless of the time of day or night. footsteps belonging to presumably two different people hit against the hardwood floor quietly, stopping in front of the door hiding the ginger adult. they both exchanged looks of uneasiness, the taller of the two taking a shaky breath of air before reaching out a pale hand to grab the doorknob and turning it sideways. it creeked somewhat loudly, the two cringing at it, but sighing in relief when it didn't wake him up. now for the hard part.

stalking around to stand on opposite sides of the bed, the two glanced at one another once again, sighing as one before the man started to sing loudly, while the woman banged a laddle on a pot to the beat. the sound was very much horrid and they would've stopped almost immediately if it wasn't for the fact that this was a tactic to wake their friend up. stirring in his sleep uncomfortably, the ginger's eyes flew open at the noise, groaning softly as he clamped his freckled hands to cover his ears. seeing that fundy was now awake, ranboo and niki ceased their noise, exhaling in relief. that had been literal torture for all of them.

_"you two couldn't have just-i don't know-woke up me like normal?"_ fundy mumbled underneath his breath, hands moving to cover his face, sitting up with a slight stretch as he reached for his glasses that were on the nightstand. ranboo snickered silently at the other's question, taking a seat on the foot of his bed along with niki. _"oh but we did. at least the first time. all you did was snore louder."_ niki snorted in agreement, nodding her head shortly afterwards. the ginger merely rolled his eyes at the response, golden eyes moving to stare at the clock on the wall. just after 7. he didn't know why he thought it was like 5 am, but then again they never woke him up that early unless it was for something important.

flipping the covers off of him clumsily, fundy went to stand up, stretching tiredly once his feet hit the cold floor. he was too tired to complain about that honestly, trudging over to his closet to find some clothes to wear today. _"what's today again?_ " ranboo's eyes widen at the question, opening his mouth to answer before closing it, looking to niki to do it for him. he hated that he couldn't remember such a minimal thing, taking the moment to run a hand through his blonde and black hair. _"thursday."_ fundy hummed faintly at the answer, scrunching up his nose with a soft yawn, using his knuckle to push his glasses further onto his face.

_"how are you two already dressed?"_

all he got as a response were matching shrugs from the both of them, rolling his eyes again at the movements. ranboo was wearing a black sweater with white butterflies, slightly rolled up white jeans, white smiley face slides, and a silver necklace with a smiley face as well. niki, on the other hand, was decked out in blue jeans that were being held up by a leather belt, a pink butterfly shirt tucked in the jeans, and pastel pink sneakers. jeez was today national butterfly or something, he thought with a shake of his head. well if you can't beat them, join them. he just had to find some butterfly related stuff in his wardrobe. he chose a white shirt with a small, blue butterfly in the middle, jeans that were also covered in butterflies and a jean jacket. 

_"what's with the butterflies, fundy?"_ the man in question turned to face the taller adult, smirking softly as he walked over to where they were still sitting. _"well you both have butterflies in your outfits so it only makes sense for me to join the party, but anyways get out. i gotta get dressed now that i'm awake."_ ranboo and niki huffed dramatically but nevertheless got up and exited his bedroom, closing the door behind them.

➶ ☁︎ ♡ ☁︎ ➴

_"i need coffee and i need it now."_ finally stepping out of his room fully dressed and walking into the kitchen, fundy opened up the cabinets as he searched for some form of caffeine in their apartment. was there seriously none to be found? ranboo and niki were laying around in the living room, the tv on as they watched the news boredly. shuffling over to where they were and standing in front of them so he was blocking their view of the screen. they both slowly looked up at him, confused expressions on both of their faces. _"coffee."_ was all he said, eyebrows furrowed together as his arms went to cross around his chest tightly.

_"um we're kinda out, fundy."_

_"yeah we gotta go grocery shopping later."_

_"but we could go to a coffee shop!"_

the suggestion from ranboo did lift his spirits a little bit, having previously been sulking sadly at the proclamation of no coffee. coffee was the only thing keeping him both sane and awake. without it, he'd be a car without gas. a rocket without rocket fuel. a person without a heart. ok perhaps that last analogy was a bit of a stretch, but it was the truth. did he have an addiction? maybe. didn't matter to him all that much. plopping down in between the two, he groaned dramatically loud, taking his phone out to look for good coffee shops near them. there had been this one shop they always went to and was actually where they had all met in middle school, but that one had been closed. the owner had died and left behind no immediate family who wished to run it in their place. finding that out was detrimental for the trio. they had done everything there and to just see it closed in front of their eyes? if they hadn't all been in debt thanks to college, they would've bought it.

he could feel the other's eyes looking down at his phone as he scrolled through yelp to find the perfect place. there was a shop about 15 minutes away from them and it had a good rating. _"that one looks good!"_ niki pointed out to the one they were currently looking at, ranboo nodding in agreement. he had to admit that they were both right, but it felt weird moving on so quickly. sure, it was just a shop, but it has been /their/ shop. no point reminiscing about the past, he thought while getting up. ruffling up his red hair, fundy grabbed the keys from off the counter, motioning for the other two to follow him. with a flick of the remote, ranboo turned the tv off before jumping over the sofa to where fundy was standing, nearly falling over his long legs in the process. it took everything in their power not to laugh at their friend, who was currently blushing in slight embarrassment.

_"ranboo almost dying aside-"_ fundy started with a soft chuckle, unlocking the door as they walked out into the hallway of their floor. _"shhhhh let's not talk about that!"_ he was only interrupted by ranboo, his chuckle turning into a full out laugh, niki joining in once she closed the door behind the three of them. _"yesyes let's not. but as i was saying, time to get some coffee!"_ the two whooped beside him, stepping into the elevator together before they walked out into the world. 

➶ ☁︎ ♡ ☁︎ ➴

the light ding echoed in all of their ears once the door was opened by the pink haired girl, strong smells of coffee and pastries clogging up their noses as they stepped inside. they all took the next couple of seconds to fully take in the shop. it looked like your typical coffee shop, tables scattered around but not in a lazy sense. they were actually quite well arranged, the sound of faint music coming from somewhere. they all looked at each other, silently communicating that this wasn't half bad. their conversation was cut short, however, by a chirper american voice welcoming them. that must've been the owner, fundy thought, taking in their appearance. neatly kept brown hair, glasses, the stereotypical uniform, and the tag connected to their shirt saying _"darryl"_.

_"whenever you're ready to order!"_

they all nodded, deciding that fundy would be the one to take the orders. ranboo would've most likely forgotten what they wanted and niki wasn't comfortable enough with this environment to do so. the dutchman didn't mind however. his memory was pretty sharp and his people skills were just as good. once they decided on what they wanted, fundy walked up to the counter where a blonde haired adult was waiting for him. their tag read _"clay"_ and although he thought the name was a bit odd, it was fitting for them. yes, all he could see was their piercing, but luring lime green eyes because they were wearing a mask, but that was besides the point.

_"are you ready to order?"_

_"mhm!"_

_"and what will you be ordering today?"_

_"three chocolate eclairs, an iced coffee, frappuccino, andddddd uh-fuck.."_ how had he suddenly forgotten what he wanted to drink? he had been so adamant about getting coffee and now he didn't even know what kind he wanted. oh this was embarrassing. the waiter didn't seem at all fazed by his inability to finish his sentence, simply saying to take his time. why did that make him feel so safe all of a sudden? that was weird. again, even though most of their face was obscured by that green mask, he could detect the slightest trace of pure kindness in their eyes. why were they so green? god he was getting off track here. 

_"caramel latte! i want a caramel latte! if um that's not too much to ask of course..."_ he mumbled the last part awkwardly, internally cringing at the fact that he just yelled. "clay's" mask moved up a bit, presumably meaning that they were smiling or something along those lines, nodding their head as they totalled up the prices. ok slightly on the expensive side, but not really. these prices weren't as cheap as the other coffee shop's to put it simply. it wasn't that bad, though. he waited for the drinks and food patiently, thanking them with a soft grin, walking over to where ranboo and niki were sitting. it wasn't all that bad, they all thought as they drank up their drinks and as they went to leave, hearing the _"come again"_ come from the presumable owner, they definitely planned on coming back in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> just ignore any and all spelling and/or grammatical errors,, i'm very slow 😛✋


End file.
